A Chance Meeting (A Darren Criss Love Story)
by AfroCircusGleek
Summary: When a girl from Australia has a chance meeting with Darren Criss in a coffee shop, how will their lives be altered? Rated M for later chapters. There is not a huge amount of Darren in the first chapter but his role gets bigger in later chapters! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was very early on a sunny LA morning when I arrived off a 14 hour flight from Australia. This was it. I'd had waited for this moment for years, for the moment when I was in the city of my dreams and the place that held all of my passions. I stepped off the plane and breathed in the smoggy LA air, it was more amazing than I could ever have hoped. I just stood at the top entrance to the plane, taking in the chaos that was LAX, until you realised that there were other passengers waiting behind you to exit the plane. I quickly hurried down the steps mumbling a quiet 'sorry' to the suited man behind me.

'Wow' I whispered to myself as I quickly followed the crowd of people to the baggage collection.

My bag surprisingly came through quickly on the carousel and it was not hard to spot due to the bright pink and red love heart design on the outside. I quietly chuckled to myself, thanking my eccentric choice in luggage. I grabbed my bag and headed outside to grab a taxi.

Thankfully, there was a nearby taxi rank, and I carefully slid into the comfy seat and gave the driver the address to my hotel. I spent the rest of the journey staring out of the window of the taxi. I was only spending only 8 days in LA so I wanted to make the most of my time here. I had made a list of places I wanted to see on my phone, I quickly glanced at the list as the taxi pulled up outside my hotel. I quickly decided that my first stop after the hotel and a Starbucks for coffee would be Hollywood Boulevard. I smiled at my decision, and after paying and tipping the driver I stepped out of the taxi and into the bright morning sunshine. Smiling, I walked up the steps to the hotel and ambled towards the front desk where there was a chipper looking guy in his early 20's.

'Hi' He said as I approached the desk 'How can I help you'?

'Hi' I replied, matching his enthusiasm 'Umm, I just wanted to check in. My name is Siena Foster and I am from Australia'

'Ha-ha, I can tell' he winked 'your accent is great'!

'Thanks' I mumbled looking down at my shoes; I'd never really been comfortable with attention from guys.

'You're Welcome, I have a soft spot for you Aussies' He replied with a charming smile and a fake Australian accent.

He handed me the key card to my room.

'Im Eli and you should come and visit me down here sometime, I'll show you LA if you want, theres a great view from my bedroom' He whispered giving me a sly wink.

'hmmm, maybe' I muttered before grabbing the key card out of his hand and hurrying to the elevator to get to my room. I shook my head when I got in the elevator and stared at my reflection in the unflattering mirror.

'Why'? I whispered but I chuckled to myself thinking that he probably didn't mean the scenery around the city.

I stepped into my room and left my bags at the door, bounding towards the window, ripping open the curtains and stared. As soon as I saw the view outside my window my face fell. I had a great view, of the alleyway. Not exactly a great panorama. I sighed, feeling a little defeated.

'Oh, well' I said to myself as I sat on the bed and shucked off my shoes. I opened my laptop and checked my Face book page. I sent a quick message to my best friend back in Aus and sent her a photo of my view with the tag "my supermegafoxyawesomehot LA view". I smiled at my Starkid reference, I already missed my friends but I knew I still had another 12 months away from them, this both excited and terrified me.

I thought it was about time to go explore, so I slipped into a pair of frayed denim shorts, my floral wedges and a floral tank top. I was ready to hit LA.

I rode the elevator down and tried to slip out of the hotel without Eli noticing me, no such luck; he gave me a wave and a creepy wink as I slipped out the door.

'Eugh' I thought with a shudder. 'What a creep'

I noticed a Starbucks a few blocks down the road, so I set off down there, passing several eccentric characters on my way, including a Santa Claus, despite the summer weather. I chuckled to myself, thinking that LA was totally my place. I wished I could share this with Rachel, I sighed slightly, but my frown disappeared after passing Elmo. I arrived outside the store and the smell of coffee wafted towards me. I smiled and entered the store. There were only a few people waiting in line so I waited behind them and pulled out my phone, trying to pass the time. I felt the door open behind me and a couple of people enter. I glanced behind me and noticed an average sized guy in dark sunnies stand behind me. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him, particularly with their sunnies on. So, I shrugged and turned back around and played on my phone.

I was almost to the front of the line when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find the guy with the sunnies looking at me through the dark glasses. He had dark curly hair, slightly olive skin and a superhero shirt on, before I could stop myself, I blushed.

'Hi' He said with a smile

'Hi' I replied, shyly glancing at him through my lashes.

'I, uh, don't mean to disturb you, but, umm, I just wanted to say that your sunglasses are awesome' he stuttered pointing to the bright pink Starkid sunnies perched on my head.

'Ha-ha thanks, I love them, they are from my favourite company, it's called Starkid. Have you heard of them'? I asked hopefully, I didn't meet many people who were into Starkid and it would be great to have a chat about them.

'Uh, yeah I have' He replied with a smirk

'Really'? I asked a huge smile plastered on my face, finally a fellow weirdo.

'Haha yep, believe it or not, I'm actually one of them' He replied with an expectant grin.

'WHAT'? 'You mean, um, wait a sec, are you?' I spluttered at him

'Well, my name is Darren, Darren Criss' He smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'OMG, you are. Wow um I don't know what to say, you're amazing' I stammered, hardly able to take my eyes off him

'Well, how about you start with your name'? He laughed

'Oh yeah, that might be good, ha-ha. I'm Siena, Siena Foster' I stuck my hand out to him which he quickly took and held for a second too long. I gazed down at our hands felt a spark and wondered if he had felt the same electricity.

'Hi, there, it's lovely to meet you. I'm going to take a guess here and say that you're from Australia'? He chuckled

'Weelllll, maybe, ha-ha' 'What gave me away' I whispered to him with a smile on my face, feeling strangely at ease around him.

'Probably your adorable accent or even your cute as hell bag with Melbourne on it' He replied quite seriously, while nudging my side.

I just stood there in shock; my mouth was probably hanging open. Darren Criss had just called me adorable and cute, and touched my waist. I felt like I might have melted into a puddle right then and there at Starbucks.

'Awww thank you, you're too sweet'

'Excuse me, what can I get for you' the shop assistant inquired, interrupting my dream like conversation.

'Umm' I said, reluctantly turning to face the counter 'Just a medium cappuccino thanks'

'Make that two' said Darren stepping forward and handing the woman a $10 note

'You really don't have to' I started to protest

'Nonsense' He replied, silencing my protests with smile 'Besides if you're free now, I'd really like to get to know you better' He smiled

'Uh, of course, yeah' stumbling across the words in my haste to get them out.

'Awesome' He laughed 'this way m'lady' holding out his hand to me which I gladly accepted

'Why thankyou kind sir' I giggled

He led me over to a quiet booth at the corner of the restaurant and we both sat down, sipping on our coffees.

We chatted about Starkid, Glee, America, Australia and our summer plans for a while until Darren looked at his watch and sighed.

'Umm well I actually have to get back to Glee now, I seriously never get free of that place' He laughed

'Yep, cause you are captive there right now. Whoa, am I like talking to a Ghost'? I laughed acting offended

'oooooohhhhhhhhh, why yes you are' he smirked 'and what are you going to do about it'? he laughed, leaning toward me and tried winking.

'Who you gonna call, Ghostbusters' I sang, smirking

'haha, you know, you are actually really awesome, Siena' Darren smiled 'I'd really like to see you again' 'if you want to that is' he added quickly suddenly looking nervous

'Yeah, that would be totally awesome' I giggled

'Haha, very funny' He smirked

'Well anyway, this is my number so umm yeah give me a call and we can hangout maybe' I stammered suddenly unsure of myself. I tucked a piece of paper in his hand and smiled. He slowly took my hand and smiled back at me.

'It was lovely to meet you, Siena' He said 'I shall definitely call you' He got up from the table, winked at me, and started to walk away.

'It was so great to meet you too, Darren' I replied

He smiled at me over his shoulder as he walked out the door. I slumped back in my chair and tried to remember how to breathe. I had just met Darren Criss, I had just touched Darren Criss, I had just chatted with Darren Criss and now said Darren Criss had my phone number. Now was the time to freak out. I slowly got up from my seat, feeling a little light headed from happiness. I headed out the door and got an amused smile from the shop assistant who had served me. I walked down the street with a lot of confidence and when I reached my hotel I just went back inside and completely forgot about that creepy check-in guy. I rode the elevator up to my floor, and entered my room. I still couldn't believe today happened. I was just turning on the tv when my phone buzzed. I had a text from Darren.

Darren: Hey you Its Darren, I sure hope this is Siena, otherwise awks... haha I couldn't wait any longer to txt u, and i thought u might want my number! Had a great time today!

Siena: Whats Up! Haha yep its Siena, i didn't totally scam you! yeah me too! Love me some starbucks ;)

Darren: HEY! So you only loved the coffee? :'(

Siena: Weeeellll... haha nup you were pretty fun too i guess!

Darren: Glad to hear it! What u up to tonight?

Siena: Nothing much, i don't really know LA, so probably just staying in...

Darren: Awww, you can't stay in on your first night in LA, im free tonight, wanna come to dinner with me?

Siena: Yeah! That would be amazing! thanks!

Darren: Haha no problem! What hotel are you staying at?

Siena: 'The Day Inn Hollywood' Room 508!

Darren: I'll be there in an hour!

Siena:

An hour later I had showered, dressed, done my hair and put my makeup on and was waiting patiently on my bed watching reruns of Friends. Within 5 minutes there was a quiet knocking at my door, I quickly got up from the bed and went over to the door and opened it tentatively. Darren was standing outside the door looking dashing as ever, I smiled shyly at him.

'Hey there beautiful' He smiled at me

'Hey, yourself'

'You ready to go'? he asked bubbling with excitement

'You betcha' I grinned

He led me out of the hotel, thankfully Eli wasn't working tonight. He led me towards a bunch of cars on the side of the road and I wondered which car was his.

'So where are we going'? I wondered out loud

'Oh, you'll see in good time' He replied mischievously. I could see the moonlight reflecting on his grin, it was mesmerising. I had to consciously remind myself to stop staring. He led me over to a sleek black Mercedes, and opened the door for me.

'You know, i kinda figured you for a unique, quirky car instead of this' I stated 'Its so normal and sleek' I laughed

'Wait; are you saying im not normal'? He asked feigning hurt feelings

'100% not normal Mr Criss' I grinned nudging his side when he was in the car 'In a good way of course'

'Is there any other way'? He grinned

'Nope, and I wouldn't have it any other way'.

He shifted the car into drive and sped away from the curb.

'So how do you like LA so far'? He asked conversationally

'Yeah, it's really cool, or should I say hot, haha' I giggled

'I think meeting you is definitely the highlight' I whispered shyly

'Well its only early, I hope you have more exciting times than talking to a goober like me' He laughed with an adorable smirk

'Well, I think you underestimate yourself Mr Criss, and your charms'

'You think I have charms'?

'umm well, umm yeah maybe' I stuttered after I realised what I had said.

Darren turned away from the road and winked at me.

'If you don't stop that my head is just gonna get too big' He smirked

'ha-ha sorry for complimenting you then. Instead of that I should have said nup, you have no charms and you're completely unattractive and totally not charming' I laughed

'awww, i feel hurt' he pouted 'wait, so does that mean you think I'm attractive'?

I really didn't know what to say, of course I thought he was hot but I couldn't tell him that. So, I did the only thing I could think of.

'LA weather is really beautiful at night' I said quickly changing the subject, glancing nervously out the window.

'Really, you're changing the topic to the weather'? He asked smirking. He pulled the car into a parking lot outside a quiet Italian restaurant in what I thought was Beverly Hills.

'Dont worry' He whispered, turning off the car and leaning towards me 'I think you're pretty gorgeous too' He winked stepping out of the car, he then walked around and opened my door. I just sat there dumbstruck in the car, trying to will my legs to move.

'Come on slow poke' He laughed at me, tickling my sides to get me to move

'hahahahahomghahahastopithaha haha alright alright im out' I squealed trying to stop my laughing and failing.

'Success' He shouted pumping his fist in the air 'I have discovered your weakness'

'Yeah yeah, don't look too pleased with yourself, even us superheroes have our weaknesses' I told him with an amused expression on my face

We began walking towards the restaurant, Darren started moving closer to me with every step until our shoulders were basically touching. I was still in shock, I couldn't believe all this was happening to me. I kept expecting a pinch on my arm and to wake up and see the face of my mum trying to get me up. But it never came. There were no familiar bedroom walls with posters of my celebrity crushes, but instead, he was right next to me with a content expression on his face. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

As we got closer to the restaurant I felt a hand lightly brush against my own, before my hand was completely covered by Darren's. He gripped my hand tightly and turned his head to smile at me in the semi darkness. I could only manage a weak smile back before I gripped his hand back. We walked into the restaurant and I discovered that Darren was really VERY famous. The faces of the wait staff turned towards us when we entered and there was almost a race between the waitresses as to who would serve us.

'Table for 2'? Asked the quickest waitress. She had a very bright smile and was clearly batting her eyelashes at Darren.

'Yes thanks, towards the back if you have one'

'Of course, follow me' She picked up two menus and led us towards the back of the restaurant, shooting quick glances over her shoulder at Darren as she walked, he did not notice. We sat down at a corner table and glanced over our menus. Darren had continued to hold my hand up until we sat down, my hand was still tingling from the feeling of his hand on mine. I glanced around the restaurant to discover a few of the other customers glancing at us curiously. Shortly after we ordered our meals and Darren was almost bouncing in his seat when we started discussing the new Avengers movie which developed into a heated discussion about whether Marvel or DC comics were better.

An hour later we had finished our meals and were still discussing DC and Marvel. Darren was still claiming that he'd won our argument, I just sat there shaking my head and smirking.

'ok, so you're saying that the Black Widow could beat Batman in a fight'? I asked him questioningly

'ok maybe, the Black Widow kinda sucks but Marvel have Cap't America, Thor and The Hulk, theres NO way you can argue against that' he retorted back smirking

'The only reason I like Thor is cause Chris Hemsworth is hot' I replied without thinking

I slapped my hand over my mouth and turned a slight shade of pink when Darren looked at me with a sly smirk on his face.

'haha' he laughed at me 'I think that settles this then, Marvel beats DC' he sat back in his chair with his hands behind him

'thats what you think' I whispered quietly which just made Darren laugh even harder.

'Are you ready to go' He asked after a short while of comfortable silence

'Yep, sounds good' I replied reaching for my purse

Darren waived the waitress over and she looked all too eager to respond to his request. I laughed because I would most likely be like that had I not met Darren.

'Nonsense, you're not paying, I invited you out it's my treat' He stated ignoring my protests.

He handed over the money to the waitress plus a generous tip. He then stood up and held out his hand for me to take, I blushed but accepted his hand quickly. We walked out of the restaurant with the waitresses and a few of the female customers giving me dirty looks. I blushed even darker and hid my head as much as I could.

As we stepped outside of the restaurant it had started to get cold, so Darren stepped closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder when he noticed I was shivering slightly. We walked in silence for a short while and just when I opened my mouth to say something, both of us noticed a bright flash out of the corner of our eyes.

'Fuck' Darren said quickly, releasing my shoulder and stepping away from me slightly

'What is it'? I replied quickly already missing the warmth of his body next to mine.

'Fucking Paps' He hissed through his teeth

'Oh' I said quietly not really knowing what to think

'Run' Darren whispered to me just as the Paps came into full view, he had a mischievous glint in his eye like a 13 year old teenager.

We both glanced at each other, chuckled and made a run for it to Darren's car, they may have gotten a few more photos but we didn't care. We raced through the parking lot and dove into Darren's car shaking with laughter. He started the car quickly and sped off before they could follow us. The laughter from before had started to wear off and Darren returned to looking annoyed.

'They fucking ruin everything' Darren spat angrily gripping the wheel harshly

'Look, it must be annoying but I really don't mind'

'I just don't want you to have to face any hate from my fans'

'Aw thats sweet of you... But we weren't really on a date, were we'? I asked

Darren glanced at me quickly and then returned his eyes to the road.

'Ummmm' He whispered slightly nervous

'Was it'? I asked again 'Cause it's ok if it is'

'Well, I, ummm, kind of hoped...' he trailed off

I smiled at him warmly and he turned his head and saw me grinning. His face erupted in a smile in response and took one hand off the wheel and gripped mine.

We stayed in silence for the rest of the car trip with Darren still gripping my hand. It was a comfortable silence during which I gazed out the window and contemplated my luck. If someone had told me 24 hours ago that I would be comfortable seated inside Darren Criss' car, with his hand slowly rubbing circles into the back of mine and on our way to my hotel after our -gulp- date.

Darren slowly pulled the car up outside my hotel, he gently let go of my hand and stepped out of the car walking around and opening my door. I stepped out and looked up at him shyly.

'Do you want to come up'? I asked somewhat timidly

'mhmmm, yeah' Darren replied quickly grinning

Darren took my hand once again and I led him up the steps towards the doors. We made small talk as we passed the check in desk. I could feel Eli's eyes on my back and ass as we walked towards the elevator. When we had entered the lift and the doors closed, Darren turned to me and asked

'What's up with that creep'?

'Oh, um it's nothing, he's just kind of intense'

'You got that right, are you interested in him'? He asked bluntly eyes boring into mine

'NO, NEVER, EWWW' I exclaimed a little too quickly

'haha well ok then' he smiled, the tension leaving his shoulders

Darren once again took my hand and slowly drew circles into to back of it with his thumb. It felt amazing, as his thumb trailed over my skin it left a trail of electricity. I shuddered involuntarily.

'Hey, Darren'?

'Yesh' he replied laughing

'I had a really nice time tonight, I really can't thank you enough, cause otherwise I would probably be in my room right now sulking cause i don't know anyone here' I blurted

'haha well im glad to be of service fair maiden'

'you know, you really are a dork, not that it didn't come across in the whole Potter musical thing'

'ahh you love it'

'weeelllllll, what can I say' I laughed playfully

I looked over at Darren, he had a goofy smile on his face and the hazel of his eyes was glimmering.

'You know, I generally don't go on dates with people this early' He stated

'awww, well im very flattered Mr Criss, I generally don't go on dates with celebrities, so its a welcome changed' I laughed

In that moment I had never wanted to kiss someone more in my life. Darren still had a grip on my hand and I could feel him slowly pull me closer while still staring into my eyes. Could it be that he wanted this as much as i did? Just when I was about to close the distance between me and his gorgeous lips, the elevator dinged.

'Damn it' Darren muttered softly under his breath probably thinking I hadn't heard.

We stepped out of the elevator and walked across the hall to room 508. As I walked in the room Darren eagerly followed behind me like a little puppy. He bounded over to the tv and the small selection of movies I had brought over with me.

'OMG you have Aladdin, its like my absolute favourite' He squeaked with excitement snatching up the movie.

'We HAVE to watch it' He continued unable to contain his joy. He bounced over to me and held up the dvd beside his face and put on his best puppy dog eyes.

'Pweeeaase'? He pleaded tilting his head slightly and gazing at me. It was hard to resist him normally though my tv, let alone when he is right in front of me.

'hahaha ok, tone it down there tiger, of course we can watch it'! I laughed grabbing the dvd out of Darrens hands and running off to find the dvd player with Darren chasing after me. Darren dived onto the couch and lay with his hands behind his head and an expectant smirk on his face. I popped the movie in the hotel dvd player and turned to face him, chuckling at how childish but adorable he is. I made my way over to couch and he opened his arms invitingly and i sighed at how lucky i was. I kicked off my heels and lay down at Darrens side and felt his arms wrap around me. As the opening credits rolled I breached in his scent, it was musky and clean with a hint of something different, something distinctly Darren. I sighed contentedly and focused my attention on the movie in front of me.

I could hear Darren softly singing along to 'Arabian nights' behind me, I smiled at the movie and snuggled even closer to Darren feeling very comfortable wrapped in his warm arms. As the movie progressed Darren started to get more and more into it, even trying to recreate some of the dance moves while lying down. I laughed as Darren did a particularly physical move, and as he felt my laughter, he started chuckling along with me.

As 'A whole new world' began playing, Darren began to sing once more. Except this time I could feel his warm breath ghost the back of my neck which caused a slight shiver to rock my body. I suddenly felt soft and hesitant lips brush my neck. I turned around in surprise and looked at Darren with confusion on my face. He looked back at me waiting for my reaction. I searched his golden honey eyes and softly pressed my lips against his. It was like heaven. He quickly brought his hands up to cup my cheeks as we kissed. His lips were warm and soft against mine, he then brushed his tongue against my bottom lip seeking access, which I quickly granted him. I opened my mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss. His tongue began searching my mouth and running along the front of my teeth. I moaned into the kiss and fisted my hands into his shirt to pull him closer. Darren moaned in response but pulled away slowly and pressed his forehead against mine. He spent the next minute catching his breath, softly panting as he kept his eyes closed. I chastely kissed his cheek and smiled as he opened his eyes.


End file.
